Murders and Targets
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Abigail was the latest death in a string of murders, and the Santa Barbara Police Department has a suspect that they believe was behind the murders of all these people, most of which were young women; while the real killer is targeting Shawn.


**Note: This is my very first Psych fanfic, so yay me! I have loved this show since it first aired, but recently started watching it again. I know its only reruns though which greatly saddens me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or its characters. I do however own any characters that you may not know.**

 **Summary: Abigail was the latest death in a string of murders, and the Santa Barbara Police Department has a suspect that they believe was behind the murders of all these people, most of which were young women; while the real killer is targeting Shawn.**

* * *

1979

 _"I have another life lesson for you, Shawn. What do you do when somebody comes after you, whether it be with a knife or a gun?"  
_

 _Shawn rolled his eyes. "When will anybody ever come after me?" He asked bored. He decided to answer after his father gave him a glare. "Uhm.." He thought a moment. "I got it! You would find the nearest thing to a weapon that you could find!"_

Present Day

"Shawn?" Juliet asked, following him into the department. "Please just sit this one out." She begged. "Because your girlfriend was just murdered, and I don't want you doing anything stupid."

Shawn raised his arms in surrender. "What? I don't do anything stupid. I just want to catch the person who did this!"

She sighed. "Yea.." she paused. "What'cha got there, Lassiter?" She asked her partner, when he walked up to them.

Lassiter handed her a file. "Chief Vick thinks this is our guy," he said, handing her the file. "This guy was released about the same time the murders first started happening."

Juliet flipped threw the file. "Alright then. Let's go question him. Shawn, please do..." she glanced around and he was gone. She sighed. "Dang it, Shawn!" She mumbled to herself. "Come on, let's go and bring this guy in for questioning."

* * *

Gus followed him into the building. "Are you sure about this, Shawn?" He asked hesitantly. "This person may not have done anything wrong."

Shawn shrug. "I'm sure he did something." He smashed the glass with his elbow, then crept in.

Gus sighed in defeat, then followed him. "Shawn, we are interfering with an investigation." He tried again, trying to get his friend to see reason.

Shawn just ignored him, walking around. He pushed a small statue off the desk and watched it smash in the floor. "So? Why does it matter that we are interfering?" He asked, then knocked a lamp over. "Either way, Abigail is still dead. Those other people are still dead. So what difference does it make?" He grabbed a chair, then threw it at the picture on the wall.

"Let's just go now." Gus said, heading towards the door.

"What are you two knuckleheads doing here?" Lassiter asked, standing beside Juliet in the doorway.

Shawn glared at them, then raised his arms in surrender. "We were just leaving."

Juliet walked over to stand in front of him. "Not yet you aren't. I thought I told you not to do anything stupid? You broke in here to trash this guy's place." She crossed her arms. "Want to tell me what's going on with you?"

He shook his head. "Why would I listen to you? This was supposedly the guy who killed those people, and your defending him?"

Lassiter got between them. "We have bigger issues here," he shined his flashlight into the darkest corner of the room, and the body of the suspect was laying in the floor dead.

* * *

"What happened to our suspect?" Vick asked when everyone was in her office. "I want an autopsy done on him, and that's an order." She commanded, then went back to work after everyone walked out. "Shawn, wait a moment." She called him back. "I want to know what you and Gus was doing in a crime investigation."

"I was looking for him to talk.." Shawn said, lying easily. He put a finger to his head, thinking. "I'm getting a psychic hunch. He was strangled to death. The person who did it was wearing gloves so they wouldn't be any finger prints." He closed his eyes to think about what else he had saw while he was trashing this guy's apartment. "I'm seeing.. he had a wife.. no, wait.. an ex wife.."

"Mr. Spencer, what does that have to do with this case?" She asked starting to lose patience with him.

"His ex wife was leaving him for someone else.. because she had a daughter to think about.." He was just blabbering at this point, ignoring her completely. "Then she left her daughter with her boyfriend, while she crept in and killed her ex husband.." He thought about the scene when Lassiter had discovered the body. "She strangled him.. she wanted him completely out of the picture so she killed him.."

Vick remained silent, thinking. "Lassiter, O'Heira! Go question his ex wife!" She called to them, walking out of the room.

Shawn rubbed his forehead, feeling exhausted.

* * *

Juliet pulled out her gun, then crept towards the apartment door. She gave a quick nod to Lassiter, as he kicked the door open. "Police!" They both called out, walking into the room, and pointing their guns in all directions. "Show yourself!"

The young woman jumped backwards, and raised her arms up.

Lassiter walked towards her. "We know what you did! You killed your ex husband!"

* * *

Shawn had snuck back into their original suspect's apartment to look around. There was police tape everywhere, in which he just jerked the tape down and threw it on the floor. "There has to be something here," he silently opened the drawers on the desk and looked through them. "Come on, give me something!" He paused when he heard a gun cock behind him.

"Would I count as 'something'?" He asked, walking towards him. He kept his gun pointed at him, while he used his free hand to flip his knife open. He walked over to him.

Shawn slowly turned around, raising his arms up. "Whoa.. why don't we just put the weapons down and just talk?"

He walked over to stand in front of him so they were face to face. "No, we won't just talk." He jabbed the knife into his side. "This is more how I roll," he whispered in his ear.

Shawn collapsed to the floor, fighting to stay conscious.

He smiled. "You will probably be dead before anyone can find you." He put his gun and knife up, then hurried out of the room.

To Be Continued..

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like I said, this is my first Psych story, so I hope it was good. What do y'all think? Anyways, follow, favorite, review, or preferably all three. Anyways, talk to you guys later! Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
